Light up my darkness
by Di.M.H
Summary: Foxy and Bonnie are best friends but there's something missing from their lives they find it in Mangle and Toy Chica. The four of them rely each other to help move along in their own relationships but when they are betrayed by animatronics that they thought were their friends; Foxy and Bonnie find themselves for the fight for their lives and the lives of everyone they care about.


**Di.M.H: "Here's, a what the heck kind of story for you guys, this meant to be something else but ended up being something else, I promise to return to my usual stories but there's a weird crazy story for you. Please R &R, please and thank you."**

 _Light up my darkness_

#

Light 1, meeting the toys

#

Freddy and the others were sitting around in the pizzeria with nothing do to. Chica came into the room with pizzas. She walked toward the boys.

"I hope you boys are hungry," she said.

"Great pizza again," said Foxy.

"Hey Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Yeah," Freddy replied.

"Gold said that there was another pizzeria in town. Since we got nothing to do; why don't we go pay them a visit?"

"Sure sounds good Bonnie," said Freddy.

"That's sounds like fun," said Chica.

"Seriously," said Foxy, "why?"

"Do you have something better in mind?"

"Nope."

"Then it's settled," said Freddy, "We'll go visit them."

There was a knock on the door. Chica went to go answer it. She opened the door and called to the boys.

"Ah, we don't need to visit them," she said.

"Why not," Bonnie asked.

"They're visiting us."

"Let them in," said Freddy.

"Sure come in everyone," said Chica.

She stepped aside allowing them inside. Bonnie saw a beautiful animatronic in the crowd. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was so beautiful that she had to be an angel; well that's what he thought anyways. He stood up and walked over to her. He didn't know what to say. He saw that Foxy was talking with her.

He froze feeling pain in his chest. The girl saw him and walked past Foxy. She walked over to him. He couldn't believe that she was walking toward him. Foxy looked over and smiled at him. He turned back to a white fox.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied, "I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Toy Chica; it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

A blue rabbit walked over to them. He introduced himself to Bonnie.

"Hey there dude," he said, "I'm Toy Bonnie."

"Hey I'm Bonnie," said Bonnie.

"Cool," said Toy Bonnie, "Hey you play?"

"Yeah, you?"

"You bet bro. Hey maybe we can jam together some time."

"Sounds good."

"Hey Toy Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "I was talking to him first."

"Oh sorry Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie, "he seems really cool."

"You think I'm cool," Bonnie asked, "thanks."

"Yeah dude," said Toy Bonnie, "hey let's check out your mad skills"

"Toy Bonnie," Toy Chica growled.

"Sorry, I get it I'm gone."

"What was that about," Bonnie asked.

"Oh don't mind him," said Toy Chica, "he gets too excited to meet new people."

"I can tell."

"Anyway," she said, "I'm really sorry about him."

"Hey don't worry about it."

"Hey Toy Chica," said a white fox walking toward them.

"Hey Mangle," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie saw Foxy walking beside her.

"Who's your friend," Mangle asked Foxy.

"This is Bonnie, my best pal," said Foxy, "right bud?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "We're best friends."

"That's so cool," said Mangle, "I'm Mangle, Toy Chica's best friends."

"Yeah she is," said Toy Chica.

"Hey that's pretty cool," said Foxy.

"Yup," said Bonnie, "pretty cool."

"Say Bon," said Foxy, "why don't we show these lovely ladies around the place."

"Sounds good," said Mangle.

"Yeah," said Toy Chica.

"Sure, sounds good Foxy," said Bonnie.

They showed the girls around the pizzeria while the others chatted. They showed them the office and the parts and service room.

"Well that's' everything," said Bonnie.

"Thanks for showing us around," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Mangle.

"Glad you girls liked it," said Foxy.

"Hey bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh hey Toy Bonnie," said Bonnie.

"What ya doing?"

"Well nothing really just showing the girls around the pizzeria."

"That's cool," said Toy Bonnie, "ya wanna jam?"

"What's this," said Foxy, "does Bonnie have a little fan?"

"Shut up Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "where's Toy Freddy?"

"He's with their Freddy," said Toy Bonnie.

"Ah," said Mangle.

#

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie began to play their guitars together. Toy Chica couldn't take her eyes off of Bonnie as he played. The others sat there watching them play. Foxy smiled at his best friend. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie closed their eyes. Toy Bonnie sidle across the stage, Toy Chica didn't pay him any mind since she couldn't stop staring at Bonnie.

"Bonnie is really good isn't he," said Mangle.

"Yeah," Toy Chica replied, "hey Mangle can I tell you something."

"Sure what?"

"I think I'm in love with Bonnie."

"AW!"

#

"That was awesome dude," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "That was fun."

"Nice work Bon," said Foxy.

"Thanks Foxy." said Bonnie.

"Your boy knows how to play," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah," said Freddy, "Toy Bonnie is really good too."

"Oh, he's very well what's the word," said Toy Freddy.

"Hyper," said Toy Chica.

"Thank you."

"Ah," said Freddy, "well, I'm sure that he can't help it."

"You have no idea," said Mangle.

Chica came out with pizza for everyone. She called them all to eat.

"Great I'm starving," said Toy Bonnie.

"Me too," said Toy Freddy.

"Toy Freddy you're always hungry," said Mangle.

Toy Chica turned to see Foxy and Bonnie sitting on the stage. She walked over to them.

"Hey are you two coming," she asked.

"We'll be there soon," said Bonnie, "go on and eat without us."

"Okay," she said.

She walked away. Foxy and Bonnie turned to each other.

"Bon, I think she likes you," said Foxy.

"Yeah right," said Bonnie, "There's no way she'll ever like me."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Well, I'm…."

"Hey man don't doubt yourself. Come on, dude it's clear as day that she wants you."

"Oh yeah what about you and Mangle? Is there anything between you two?"

"I hope so," said Foxy, "I really like her."

"Hey I'm sure she likes you."

"Yeah?"

"Yup, I'm sure if you ask her out she'll say yes."

"That goes for you with Toy Chica."

"Give me a break."

"I'm serious, it's so clear that she really wants you."

"Foxy I heard you the first time but I'm sure she has someone."

"Right, I doubt that."

"Oh, forget you."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. Come on; let's go before Chica eats all of the pizzas on us."

"Okay but you know she'll kill you if she heard that."

"Hey it's the truth."

They stood up and walked over to join the others. They sat down at the table and joined in on the conservations.

#

"That was fun," said Toy Freddy, "thank you so much Freddy for having us."

"You're welcome," said Freddy, "please stop by any time."

"Thank you we will."

They shook hands. The others were off to the side having their own conservations. Toy Freddy and Freddy made a noise to get their attention.

"It's time for us to head on home," said Toy Freddy, "say your goodbyes and we'll be on our way."

"Aw, I wish we could stay longer," said Mangle, "I've had fun talking to you Foxy."

"Me too Mangle," said Foxy, "I hope to see you again some time."

"It's a shame we have to go," said Toy Chica, "I feel like talking to you some more."

"Yeah me too," said Bonnie, "but maybe we could come by you someday."

"I would like that."

"Well, this is goodbye for now," said Toy Bonnie, "its nice meeting ya bro."

"You too," said Bonnie, "I hope we can jam again."

"Me too dude."

The toys got up and headed to the door. They turned around and waved to their new friends. They waved back. The toys left and Freddy walked to the stage and looked at the clock. He turned back to the others.

"It's getting late," he said, "Let's clean up and call it a night."

"Right," they replied.

They cleaned up the pizzeria and made sure everything was put back in the right place. Foxy made his way back to pirate cove while the others went to the stage.

"Well that was fun," said Freddy.

"It sure was," said Chica, "but I think that Foxy and Bonnie have met their future girlfriends."

"What do you mean by that Chica," Bonnie asked.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Bonnie the bunny," said Chica, "I saw you with Toy Chica."

"Right Bonnie," said Freddy, "Do I detect a hint of romance?"

"I-I don't know," said Bonnie, "maybe."

"Oh I believe so," said Freddy.

"Oh come on guys quite pulling my leg," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for her," said Freddy.

"Well, I can't do that Freddy," said Bonnie, "I can't do that because I'm not sure if I really like her. I mean she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen."

"Bonnie," said Freddy, "That sounds like love to me."

"It does?"

"Oh yeah big time," said Chica.

"Well, I guess so."

Freddy went to say something but it was already six a.m. and they began to shut down for the day.

#

The toys made their way back to their home just before six a.m. Toy Chica couldn't get Bonnie out of her head. She took her place on stage. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy joined her. They said goodnight to Mangle before she went back to kid cove.

"That was fun," said Toy Bonnie, "we should do it again some time."

"I agree," said Toy Freddy, "I've enjoyed myself."

"Could we go back tomorrow," Toy Chica asked.

"Well now this doesn't have anything to do with a big purple bunny, now would it," said Toy Freddy.

"Maybe," said Toy Chica blushing.

"Ah Toy Chica has a crush," said Toy Bonnie, "well that Bonnie guy was awesome and he's got some mad skills with the guitar."

"It sounds like to me that Toy Chica isn't the only who's crushing on him," said Toy Freddy.

"What no way dude, I got respect for him," said Toy Bonnie.

"Right, so it's a bromance huh?"

"Dude not cool."

Toy Chica giggled. She always got a kick out of the two you bickering.

"Do you two need some alone time," she teased.

"What, Toy Chica don't you dare start that again," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah not cool dude," said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh come one guys, you know I'm only joking."

"Still not cool."

"I agree."

"Oh come on guys just take a joke. Seriously."

"Hey I know how to take a joke unlike Toy Freddy."

"Excuse me," said Toy Freddy, "but I do know how to take a joke for your information."

"Yeah right," said Toy Bonnie, "You never laugh at mine."

"Well, your jokes aren't that funny."

"Oh like yours are."

"My jokes are very hilarious in fact."

"Yeah only to you."

"Oh, like your pranks are hilarious."

"Hey pranks are funny just ask around."

"I rather not."

"Yeah because you know that I'm right."

"I will not say that."

"Well then ask around."

"Hey guys shut up," said Toy Chica.

"And another thing…"

"SHUT UP TWO YOU!"

They stopped arguing and turned to her. She slapped her forehead and pointed to the clock. It just about six a.m. they looked at each other. They became to shut down for the day. Toy Chica dreamt about Bonnie that day.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 2, living under one roof

#

The toys stood there watching as their home burned to the ground. They had managed to get out safety. Toy Freddy looked around to see if everyone was alright.

"Are we missing anyone," he asked.

"Everyone is here and accounted for," said Mangle.

"Geez, puppet what were you doing in there," Toy Chica asked, "You burned the whole place down."

"Well, sorry," said the puppet, "I didn't realize that my experiment would go out of control like that."

"What should we do now," Mangle asked.

"There's one place we can go," said Toy Bonnie.

"We are not troubling them," said Toy Freddy, "they were kind when we visited them a few days ago but I don't think they'll want us as housemates."

"Well what then," said Toy Bonnie, "I don't see you coming up with something."

"Toy Freddy, he does have a point," said Toy Chica, "there isn't any other place we can go."

Toy Freddy slapped his forehead and let out a sigh.

"Fine we'll go but I don't want to anything else about it."

Toy Chica and Mangle smiled to each other. They would going to see Foxy and Bonnie again.

#

Foxy and Bonnie were throwing a ball to each other. Freddy sat on the stage reading the newspaper. Chica was sitting there at a table bored out of her mind. Gold just flowed around the pizzeria. Foxy sighed.

"Man it's so boring around here," he said.

"What do you except," said Bonnie, "We can't do much around here."

"Hey Freddy, let's go do something fun," said Foxy.

"Like what," Freddy asked.

"Well we could…"

There was a knock on the door. Foxy stood up but Chica beat him to the door. Foxy sat back down and sighed. They heard Chica say something. She came into the room with the toys behind her. Toy Chica and Mangle walked over to Foxy and Bonnie.

"Hey there," said Freddy walking toward Toy Freddy.

"Hello sorry to bother you," said Toy Freddy.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," said Freddy, "what can I do you all for?"

"Well, you see our place was burned down to the ground and we have no place to go. We were hoping that we could stay here for a while."

"Wow that's terrible," said Freddy, "I don't think we have enough rooms."

"Oh come on captain," said Foxy with Mangle sitting beside him.

"Let them stay there's enough rooms here."

"Yeah Foxy's right," said Bonnie with Toy Chica sitting beside him.

"We got more than enough."

"Well," said Freddy.

"Please Freddy," said Chica.

"Alright fine," said Freddy, "it would bring things to life around here anyways."

"So is that a yes," Toy Chica asked holding Bonnie's arm.

"Okay, you can stay with us," said Freddy.

The toys cheered.

"Thank you Freddy," said Toy Freddy, "I swear we wouldn't be any trouble for you."

"That's fine," said Freddy, "Foxy and Bonnie do that enough."

"Hey," said Bonnie and Foxy.

"It's true," said Chica.

"That's not cool," they said.

Mangle and Toy Chica giggled.

#

"I hope Bonnie likes this," said Toy Chica

She was carrying a large box with a purple ribbon. She found Bonnie talking with Toy Bonnie about music. She rolled her eyes. Of course she leaves Bonnie and Toy Bonnie was already there. She walked over and tapped Bonnie's shoulder. He turned around to look at her. He smiled at her. She felt her cheeks get warm.

"Bonnie I got something for you," she said handing him the present.

"Go for it bro," said Toy Bonnie elbowing him.

"Thanks Toy Chica," said Bonnie taking the gift from her.

He opened it and saw that it was cleaner for his guitar with a plush doll too. He smiled and hugged her. She blushed and looked over at Toy Bonnie. He gave her the thumbs-up. They pulled away and she could see that Bonnie was blushing.

"Thanks for the gift," he said, "I really needed more of this."

"No problem," she said.

"Hey bro," said Toy Bonnie, "remember what we were talking about?"

"I can't do that now," said Bonnie.

"Do it man."

"What's going on," Toy Chica asked.

"Well um. I wanted to ask you if would…"

"Bonnie can you come here please," said Freddy.

"Sure." said Bonnie.

He, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie walked toward him. Freddy looked at them but shook his head and sighed.

"What's up Freddy," Bonnie asked.

"I need you to go Crocker's hotdog stand down the street. They have an animatronic that needs repairs."

"Oh no Freddy, you can't send me there. You know what happens when I go there."

"Bonnie just be straight with them," said Freddy, "I'm sure they'll understand. If it bothers you that much then take Foxy with you."

"Are you crazy, Foxy wouldn't do a thing to help me: he gets a kick of the whole thing."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Bonnie. They need help and you're the only one who can make those repairs."

"Fine, I'll go but I won't like it."

"Can I come," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Me too," Toy Chica asked.

"Of course you can," said Freddy.

"Freddy that's not a good idea," said Bonnie.

"I'm sure Crocker and his friends will be happy to meet our new housemates."

#

They found Foxy and Mangle sitting at pirate cove.

"Hey Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"I got a problem."

"What kind of problem."

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back Mangle."

"Okay," said Mangle.

She turned to Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. They struggled at her.

"What's going on," Mangle asked.

"Freddy asked Bonnie to help some other animatronics at another restaurant but he seems worried about something."

"Yeah when we asked to tag along he freaked a bit," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on."

#

Foxy burst out laughing. Bonnie growled at him making fists.

"It's not funny Foxy," he roared, "I'm screwed here."

"Relax Bon," said Foxy, "I'm sure they wouldn't cause any problems. Hahahahah, sorry I can't stop laughing. Hahhahahah."

"Foxy I'm serious," Bonnie growled, "you know that I like Toy Chica and if they find out about my feelings for her: they'll tear her apart."

"Relax Bon," said Foxy putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Toy Bonnie and I will be there too, so don't worry."

"Yeah but you never do anything to help me before."

"Look Bonnie, I know how you feel about Toy Chica so I'll do my best to keep them from her while they're all over you."

He couldn't stop laughing.

"Foxy," Bonnie growled annoyed.

"Hey what's going on here," Chica asked.

"Freddy wants Bon to go to Crocker's," said Foxy, "and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie asked to tag along."

"Oh no," said Chica, "Bonnie, you can't let them go."

"Believe me I tried but Freddy said it's okay. I'm so freakin' screwed."

"I could have Toy Chica help me in the kitchen," said Chica, "That should be fine. I'm not worried about Toy Bonnie though. Knowing those two you they'll ignore him and focus on you."

Foxy tried to stop laughing but couldn't.

"That could help thanks Chica," said Bonnie.

"Great, I'll see if she will help me," said Chica.

"Dude," said Foxy, "you know that the three of them will meet sooner or later. You better take her now."

"No way," said Bonnie, "I don't care."

"Suit yourself," said Foxy, "but if I were you. I would at least tell those two that you aren't interested."

"You know I hate seeing girls cry," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you have to tell them the truth sooner or later," said Chica.

"Fine," said Bonnie, "I'll do it but you better back me up Foxy."

"Hey don't worry pal," said Foxy, "I'll with you all the way."

"More like you'll be laughing the whole way there," said Chica.

"You caught me," said Foxy, "this is going to be so damn funny."

Bonnie groaned. Sometimes he wanted to kill Foxy. He grabbed Foxy by his shoulder and dragged to the toys.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "Mangle wants to come with us, is that okay?"

"Sure," said Foxy, "The more the merrier."

"Traitor," said Bonnie.

Foxy smirked at him trying not to laugh so hard. This was going to be so funny.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 3, Bonnie's fan girls

#

They arrived at Crocker's hotdog stand in a couple of hours. Foxy was trying so hard not to laugh. Bonnie glared at him.

"Let's get this over with," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "why do you hate this place so much?"

"It's not that I hate this place," said Bonnie.

"When what's wrong," she asked, "If there's anything I can do to help then let me know."

"Don't worry about it," said Bonnie, "it's complicate."

"How so," Mangle asked.

"You'll find out," said Foxy.

Bonnie glared at him before knocking on the door. A crocodile animatronic opened the door. He peered out and saw them.

"Ah, Foxy, Bonnie," he said, "it's so good to see you boys again and I see you brought friends with you."

"Um hello," said Toy Chica, "I'm Toy Chica and this is Mangle and this is Toy Bonnie."

"Hello," said the crocodile, "I'm Crocker, the owner of this hotdog stand. I hope to make you all feel welcome."

"Hey Crocker," said Foxy, "is Crocena and Cheeks here?"

"I hate you," Bonnie growled at him.

Foxy wrinkled at him. Toy Bonnie looked back and forth scratching his head. Toy Chica and Mangle looked at each other.

"Yes," said Crocker, "Crocena is here somewhere but Cheeks…that's why I asked for your help Bonnie. She had a bad day today and now she's needs your skills."

"Right," said Bonnie, "I'll get to work right away."

"Right follow me," said Crocker.

He led them inside and into a small stage room. Bonnie saw a pit-bull animatronic sitting there.

"Hey Doggy," he called.

The pit bull looked up and saw them. He stood up and walked toward them. He and Bonnie shook hands. Foxy and him high fived as he approached Foxy.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Where's Free," Foxy asked.

"In the repair room waiting for you," he said to Bonnie.

"Right," said Bonnie, "Hey Toy Bonnie, you want to help me?"

"Sure," said Toy Bonnie.

Doggy led them to the back room where they were needed. Foxy and the girls sat down in the room with Crocker.

"So, Foxy are these girls your girlfriends," he asked.

"Heck no," said Toy Chica.

"Well um," said Foxy, "Toy Chica here likes Bonnie."

"And you brought her here," said Crocker, "you must love watching Bonnie's torture or what."

"Hey it's always funny," said Foxy.

"What are you talking about," Toy Chica asked.

"Nothing," said Crocker, "just don't mention your crush on Bonnie while you're here."

"Crocker," a voice called.

They turned to see a female crocodile walking into the room.

"Who's that," Mangle asked.

"My sister," said Crocker, "Crocena come here we have guest."

Crocena walked over to them. She saw Foxy and walked over to him.

"Hey there Crocena," said he.

"If you're here then that means my Bonnie is here too," she said.

Toy Chica got pissed off when this girl said "her Bonnie", Foxy struggled at her.

"Where is he?"

"Crocena that's enough," said Crocker, "Bonnie is repairing Cheeks right now."

"Lucky, she gets Bonnie's hands all over her."

Foxy covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Mangle looked at Toy Chica. Toy Chica looked like she wanted to kill this girl. She got to her feet and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl looked over her shoulder at her.

"Who are you," said Crocena.

"Toy Chica," Toy Chica replied, "What did you mean by your Bonnie?"

"Oh," she said, "he's not mine yet but he will be soon."

"Like hell that'll happen," said Toy Chica, "I happen to like Bonnie so back off."

"You oh please," said Crocena, "a girl like you isn't good enough for him."

"Oh boy" said Crocker, "Crocena don't."

"Foxy did you know about this," Mangle asked.

"Yeah we all knew about that," said Foxy, "that's why Bonnie doesn't like coming here."

"You knew and still let Toy Chica come?!"

"Hey she wanted to come," said Foxy, "I can't stop her from doing what she wants."

"You knew about this Foxy," Toy Chica shouted, "I can't believe this!"

"Hey Bonnie didn't want you to come but you asked to go anyways."

Toy Chica held her chest. Bonnie didn't want her to know about this? She wanted to be with him but why would he hide this from her? She glared at Crocena enraged.

#

"Hey Free," said Doggy, "Bonnie's here."

"Good," said an eagle animatronic, "let him in."

Doggy stepped aside letting Bonnie and Toy Bonnie inside. Free waved to them and Bonnie waved back.

"Hey Bonnie," said Free, "I see you brought an assistant with you today."

"Yep this is Toy Bonnie," said Bonnie, "he came to help me today."

"Okay good," said Free, "Cheeks is on that table over there. I'll be right back with tools for you."

"Thanks Free," said Bonnie.

He and Doggy left the room. Toy Bonnie walked over to a table where a squirrel animatronic was lying. He looked at Bonnie.

"What happened to her?"

"Who knows," said Bonnie, "the kids could've gotten crazy."

"Oh yeah Mangle knows that better than anyone," said Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah well don't let Foxy hear ya that."

Free came back with a tool box. He entered the room and set it down onto the table.

"Hey," he said, "I saw Crocena going to fight some chicken out there."

"That sounds like Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie, "she must've hated something that she said."

"Can I ask you, does this Toy Chica like Bonnie?"

"Yup," said Toy Bonnie.

"Can we get to work here," said Bonnie, "I want to finish and get the heck out of here."

"Right," said Free, "just tell me what you need, Mr. fix it."

Toy Bonnie covered his mouth as he laughed.

"So, why did you ask if Toy Chica likes Bonnie," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Well, Crocena and Cheeks over there on the table are crazy about Bonnie. You could say they're total fan girls."

"Yikes, no wonder why Bonnie didn't want us to come."

While they were talking Bonnie was fixing up the squirrel on the table.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the guy. I mean it would be nice to have fan girls but they can be too much sometimes. They even went as far as trying to sleep with him."

"Wow, talk about crazy."

"Yep, and that's not all."

"Really tell me everything."

"Don't you dare," said Bonnie, "I don't want him to hear that."

"Relax Bonnie, it's not like I'm going to tell him the really bad stuff."

"Whatever."

#

"There I'm finished," said Bonnie after a few hours.

The squirrel opened her eyes and saw Free standing over her. She sat up and held her head.

"Hey there Cheeks," said Free, "how do you feel?"

Toy Bonnie was surprised by how she looked compared to how she looked before. He looked over at Bonnie.

"Wow, you got mad skills bro," he said.

"Thanks," said Bonnie.

"BONNIE!" Cheek cried when she saw him.

She jumped up and tackled him to the floor. Bonnie let out a cry as he fell to the floor. Free rolled his eyes and Toy Bonnie flinched.

"OW," said Bonnie, "hey Cheeks."

"Oh you repaired me," she said, "let me thank you property."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," said Bonnie, "seriously Cheeks no stop."

"Cheeks stop," said Free.

Cheeks glared at him before standing up. Free helped Bonnie up to his feet. Toy Bonnie blinked in confusion.

"You okay," Free asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bonnie "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," said Free, "why don't we go stop your friend and Crocena from killing each other."

"Yeah right."

#

Foxy tried to hold Toy Chica back with Mangle's help while Crocker and Doggy tried to hold Crocena back.

"Hey we're finished," said Free, "you guys need a hand there?"

"What do you think," said Doggy, "get out here."

Cheeks came out of the room and saw Toy Chica and Crocena. She walked over to Crocena.

"What's going on," she asked.

"That bitch says that Bonnie's hers."

"I didn't say that," said Toy Chica, "I just said you can't force him to choose you."

"You bitch," said Cheeks, "how dare you come between us and our Bonnie."

"Cheeks stop," Crocker ordered, "You just got repaired and I can't have Bonnie work overtime."

"What overtime," said Bonnie, "it's not like I'm being paid for this."

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "you're done."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "no thanks to you."

"What?"

"You know what Foxy. You knew what would happen when Cheeks and Crocena learn about Toy Chica."

"Geez, lighten up man no one got hurt here."

"Not yet," Bonnie growled.

"Foxy I agree with him," said Mangle, "this is really stupid."

"They would find out about you guys sooner or later."

"That's enough," Crocker shouted.

He punched Crocena and Cheeks on the heads. They held their heads. He glared at them.

"Bonnie do us all a favor and tell these girls which one you like better," he said.

"Well that's a problem," said Bonnie, "I don't like either Crocena or Cheeks."

"What?!" they called.

"You don't mean that do you," they cried.

"Sorry but I don't," said Bonnie, "I've never have or ever will."

They ran off crying. Crocker sent Free and Doggy after them. He walked toward Bonnie and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"You did the right thing," he said, "They couldn't keep that up for long. I'm sure they were this close to tying you up and holding you against your will if you didn't tell them the truth and now that just leaves your friend there. I'm not stupid; I can tell that you really care for her. So why not be honest with her and tell her the truth too."

He walked away waving goodbye to them. He looked over his shoulder at them.

"Oh and Bonnie, Foxy, tell Freddy for everything he's done for us."

"Right," said Foxy.

Mangle and Foxy let Toy Chica go. She walked over to Bonnie. Bonnie turned to face her. He excepted to be slapped across the face but nothing happened. She stared at him then walked off. He reached out to grab her but she was out of reach. He looked down sadly. He knew that this was a bad idea bring her here.

Foxy walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy gave him an apologic look. He should've been a better friend to him.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 4, what do you think of me

#

Bonnie sat there sadly playing his guitar. He looked over at Toy Chica. She was talking with Toy Freddy. He looked away again. He didn't except her to talk to him again. He let the chance of happiness he would ever have slip right past his fingers. He sighed sadly. Foxy watched him from pirate cove.

"How is he," Mangle asked.

"I screwed up big time," said Foxy, "instead of being his friend I was so caught up in the humor of the situation."

"Well, you could make it up to him," said Mangle.

"Oh yeah how?"

"I got an idea. Come here I'll tell you."'

She whispered in his ear. Foxy nodded and walked off to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie was watching Bonnie from a far. He felt bad for him. He knew that Bonnie likes Toy Chica and that she likes him. If only he could help his friends.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," said Foxy.

Toy Bonnie turned to face him. Foxy whispered in his ear their plan. He looked at him and nodded.

"Okay, you get Bon and Mangle will get Toy Chica. I'll wait by the door."

"Got it."

#

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle.

"Oh hey Mangle," she said sadly.

"You okay?"

"No, I can't believe that Bonnie didn't tell me about them. I mean I can understand why they like him. I mean I like him too wait no I don't just like him; I'm in love with him Mangle but he may not feel the same way."

"I know you do," said Mangle, "hey let's get something to drink. Hot chocolate always cheers you up."

"I guess that couldn't hurt."

"Right let's go."'

They walked into the kitchen. They got to the kitchen and Mangle excused herself for a moment. Foxy closed the door behind Toy Chica.

"Is he in there," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "Toy Bonnie and I got him in there earlier. Ya think this will work?"

"I hope so Foxy, I hope so."

Foxy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him.

"I'm sure it'll work," he said.

He reached over and grabbed her. He pulled her into a kiss. Mangle's eyes widened but she closed them as she leaned into the kiss.

#

Toy Chica raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was going on here? She didn't know what but she knew that Mangle was up to something. She walked into the kitchen. She gasped as she saw Bonnie leaning against the table drinking some hot tea.

"B-Bonnie," she said.

He looked up and froze when he saw her standing there.

"Oh hey Toy Chica," he said, "I'll leave."

He set the cup down and walked for the door. He reached for the knob but she grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Wait," she said, "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you but it's been rough after what happened."

"Yeah I know," he said, "I've been avoiding you too. I figured that you wouldn't want anything to do with me after that. I really didn't' want you there because I was worried."

"About what that I would find out about your fan girls?"

"No, I was worried about what would happen if they learned about you."

"Why?"

"Because…"

He slapped himself in the face. He couldn't do this now. He couldn't tell her after everything that they've been through.

"Because what?"

"Forget it," he said, "it's nothing."

"Bonnie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"What do you think of me?"

He froze.

"What do I think of you," he said rubbing the back of his head.

She stood there waiting for his answer although she may not like his answer. She turned her head to the side.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

She looked up at him as he spoke.

"When we first met I was so amazed by your beauty that I couldn't tell if you were real or not. When I look at you my whole world lights up and I feel like the darkness surrounding me is gone. You make me feel more alive than I've ever felt in my whole life."

He walked over and touched her cheek. She stared into his eyes. She could see that every word he was saying was true in his eyes.

"I love you Toy Chica."

She stood there shock. Did he just say that he loves her?! She jumped up into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She pressed her beak to his mouth. Bonnie froze there in shock but relaxed as he leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away blushing. They looked at each other.

"I love you too," she said.

He smiled and grabbed her cheek and pulled her into another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as she returned the kiss.

"I've choose you if you asked me."

"And you."

#

Foxy felt happier than he ever been. He had been trying to help his best friend but he never excepted that he would actually kiss Mangle. He was on cloud nine. Bonnie walked over to him. Foxy looked up at him.

"Hey Bon," he said.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie replied, "What's up with you?"

"I'm in love," Foxy said, "I kissed Mangle."

"Good for you."

"Hey did you talk to Toy Chica?"

"Yeah, and I know you had something to do with it."

"So, we even?"

Bonnie grabbed his chair and pushed it down onto the floor. Foxy let out a scream as he fell back. Bonnie stood there laughing.

"Now we're even," he said.

"Okay I deserved that," said Foxy.

Bonnie helped him to his feet. Even though Foxy got on his nerves; Bonnie always forgave him.

"Hey Foxy."

'Yeah?"

"The next time I end up going there promise me you would help me with the girls."

"Hey you got it but I'm sure they'll leave you alone."

"Really? You do know who you are talking about."

"Yeah you're right I've forgot sorry pal."

Bonnie leaned against the table crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now tell me how this kiss with Mangle came about," he said.

"Sure thing," said Foxy.

He told Bonnie everything that happened. Bonnie nodded his head as he listened. He wasn't' the only one to get the girl that night.

"I'm happy for you," said Bonnie.

"What about you and Toy Chica," Foxy asked.

"We're dating now."

"Cool."

"Hey come on," said Bonnie, "I think Freddy is calling us over."

"Right," said Foxy.

#

Toy Chica sighed dreamily as she laid on the small stage. Mangle leaned against the wall sighing herself. It was a good night.

"I'm happy for you and Foxy," said Toy Chica.

"I'm glad you and Bonnie worked things out," said Mangle.

"Even though it was your idea," said Toy Chica.

"Okay you caught me," said Mangle, "I wanted to help.

"Well, thanks to you; I've finally got a boyfriend."

"Same here."

"Love feels so good doesn't it?"

"It does."

"Bonnie, is so sweet and romantic."

"So is Foxy."

"Really Foxy? I doubt it."

"Yeah, he is."

"Yeah, in hell."

"Toy Chica!"

"Sorry Mangle but I'm not really happy with Foxy right now."

"I know."

"So, tell me about the kiss."

Mangle told Toy Chica about the kiss and Toy Chica told her about her kiss with Bonnie. They giggled as they relived the moment. They both were on nine cloud now. Nothing could ruin their good mood.

"Foxy, Bonnie," Freddy called, "I need you two to help me with something."

"We'll be right there," said Bonnie.

"Yeah hold on captain," said Foxy.

"Well, hurry up its heavy," Freddy called.

He had a large box in his hands. Toy Chica and Mangle watched as their boys went to help him. They walked over and grabbed either end of the box and helped him carry it to the parts and service room.

"They're so cute, aren't they," said Mangle.

"Yeah they are," said Toy Chica, "really cute."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 5, dynamic duo

#

Foxy and Bonnie were in the parts and service room playing a game of tennis with the whole room. Bonnie hit the ball at Foxy. Foxy dove to the side trying to get the ball but it ended up hitting the wall. Bonnie laughed as the ball stopped bouncing.

"I win again Foxy," he said.

"Shut up," said Foxy, "new game."

"Foxy this is our third game and I beat you twice so give up already."

"Hey it ain't over until I say it's over," said Foxy.

"Whatever you say Foxy."

Bonnie held out his paddle waiting for Foxy to service. The puppet opened the door and the ball flew right past him. He stepped aside to the side and looked at them.

"What is going on here," he asked.

"Hey puppet," said Bonnie, "we're just playing a game of tennis."

"Well, I need this room," said the puppet, "could you please take your game elsewhere."

"Hey we were here first," said Foxy.

"We'll move," said Bonnie, "come on Foxy."

Foxy groaned and followed him out of the room. They walked out of the room. They saw girls sitting on stage talking. They looked at each other. If they couldn't play their game then they would spend the night with their girls.

"Hey girls," said Bonnie.

"Hi boys," said Chica.

Mangle got up and walked over to Foxy. She kissed him on the cheek. Foxy blushed. Toy Chica walked over to Bonnie. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Chica sat there smiling thinking how cute it was to see this side to the boys. For as long as she had known them; Bonnie and Foxy were the dynamic duo and did everything together which was usually trouble.

She got up and walked off to give them some alone time with their girls. The boys sat down beside their girls. Mangle held Foxy's hand while Toy Chica placed her head on Bonnie's shoulder. They talked while enjoying their girls' company.

"What were you boys doing," Mangle asked.

"We were just playing some tennis," said Foxy, "but the puppet needed the room."

"I'm glad he did," said Toy Chica, "because now I get my Bonnie."

"And I get my Foxy," said Mangle.

The boys blushed. The girls beeped their noses. The boys smiled at them. Freddy walked over to them.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Freddy," they said.

"Foxy, Bonnie," said Freddy," have you seen my mike?"

"No," said Bonnie, "I haven't, Foxy?"

"We've been playing tennis for the past hour captain," said Foxy, "We haven't seen your mike captain."

"I haven't seen it either," said Mangle.

"Neither have I," said Toy Chica.

Right," said Freddy, "well, let me know if you find it."

"Sure thing," said Bonnie.

Freddy walked off looking for his mike.

#

Mangle and Toy Chica sat on the roof looking up at the stars.

"It sure is nice out tonight," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah," said Mangle, "it sure is."

"It probably would be better if the boys were here."

"Oh it would be romantic."

"Oh come on that was totally out," said a voice.

The girls looked down to see Bonnie and Foxy playing baseball with BB and Toy Bonnie.

"Foxy, there was no way that was out of bounce," said Bonnie, "Toy Bonnie hit it just near the fierce. It'll have to be outside to be considered out."

"Whatever," said Foxy.

"Sorry Bonnie," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey it's not your fault," said Bonnie, "Foxy just likes to argue is all."

"I heard that," Foxy shouted.

"Well, so much for peace and quiet," said Toy Chica.

"Do they have to be so loud," said Mangle.

"Hey that's mostly your boyfriend,"

"Unfortually yes."

Toy Bonnie let out a cry as the ball hit him in face. He fell back onto the ground.

"You okay Toy Bonnie," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"What should we do," Mangle asked.

"I guess we should go down there," said Toy Chica.

#

Bonnie was playing his guitar when Toy Chica walked toward him. He looked up and her saw standing there. He stopped playing.

"What's up," he asked.

"I just was waning to see what you are doing."

"Oh nothing really, you want to sit down?"

She nodded and he patted next to him. She sat down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you hang out with Foxy? It seems to me that you two annoy each other."

"Well, he's my best friend. We've through a lot together. Foxy is the only one that really understands me beside you. We've been paling around each other since we were kids. Freddy and Chica always hung out together. I guess Foxy and I have more in common than I do to Freddy or Chica. Besides, he did save my life once."

"How?"

"Well, I was a stupid kid and I got into a lot of fights."

"You? There's no way. You're too sweet."

"Well, as a kid, I was a bit of an idiot. Anything could set me off. I remember one time I was in way over my head…."

#

 _"You stupid brat," a man yelled._

 _A young Bonnie fell onto the floor. The man stood over him holding a bat over his head. Bonnie sat there fear to move. He shielded his face with his arms._

 _"Hey leave him alone," a voice shouted._

 _Bonnie looked to see a young Foxy standing there. The man walked over to him._

 _"Where did you come from kid," he said, "and what are you doing here. Get out of here before I beat you too."_

 _Foxy jumped up into the air screaming. Bonnie watched as Foxy beat up the man to a bloody mess._

 _"Wow," he said._

 _Foxy walked over to him. He held out his hand for him to take. Bonnie reached up and grabbed his hand. Foxy pulled him up to his feet._

 _"You okay pal," Foxy asked._

 _"Y-yeah, thanks for saving me," said Bonnie._

 _"Hey anytime, the name is Foxy," said Foxy, "yours?"_

 _"I'm Bonnie," said Bonnie._

 _"Well Bonnie, it's nice to meet ya."_

 _"Bonnie! There you are," a voice cried out._

 _A young Freddy came running toward him with a young Chica._

 _"Friends of yours?" Foxy asked._

 _"Yeah," said Bonnie._

 _"Bonnie you had us worried," said Chica, "You should stop picking fights."_

 _"Hey," said Freddy, "I think I've seen you before. Who are you?"_

 _"Yeah you've seen me before," said Foxy, "I'm from pirate cove. I'm Foxy."_

 _"I'm Freddy and that's Chica," said Freddy._

 _"Hi Foxy," said Chica, "thanks for helping our friend out. Bonnie doesn't know when to stop."_

 _"Ah, it's cool," said Foxy, "I'm the same way."_

 _"Say," said Freddy, "we were going to get some pizza do you care to join us?"_

 _"Sure," said Foxy, "I love pizza."_

 _"Great let's go," said Freddy._

 _#_

"Wow," said Toy Chica, "I didn't realized that's how you two met that way."

"Yeah, we've been best friends ever since," said Bonnie.

"Now I understand," she said, "that does sound like a good friend."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "Foxy may be a jerk at times but he always has my back."

"I'm glad you two are friends,"

"Yeah me too."

They kissed.

"So, how did you and Mangle met?"

"Oh, I've known her since we were babies."

"Really that's cool."

"Yeah."

They kissed again.

"Hey guys," said a voice.

They looked to see Mangle and Foxy standing there holding hands.

"Mangle and I are going for a walk; you two want to join us?"

They looked each other at and nodded.

"Sure, that does sounds nice," said Toy Chica.

"Yeah sure," said Bonnie.

"Great come on," said Foxy.

They stood up and followed them out the door and down the sidewalk.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 6, you make me complete

#

Bonnie peered into the stage room. He saw Toy Chica and Mangle talking by the stage. He smiled and looked at the plush in his hand. He had been planning on giving it to her for a while now. He had been pulled away every chance he got.

"Here goes nothing," he said.

"Hey bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"Oh hey Toy Bonnie, what's up?"

"What ya got there?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Is that a plush?"

"Okay fine you caught me."

"For Toy Chica, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well what are you waiting for go give it to her."

"Thanks."

He walked over to Toy Chica; who was now sitting on the stage.

"Hey angel," he said.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said.

She patted next to her. He sat down hiding the plush behind his back.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"What?"

He pulled out the plush. She covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh Bonnie," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed.

#

Toy Bonnie stood there watching smiling. He felt a hand bound his back. He turned to see Foxy standing there.

"Hey Toy Bonnie," he said.

"Oh hey Foxy," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey have you seen Bon?"

"Yeah he's over there."

Toy Bonnie pointed to the happy couple on the stage sharing a kiss. Foxy smirked and looked over at Mangle smiling. Mangle was talking with Toy Freddy about something. Foxy crossed his arms watching his best friend with his girl.

#

Foxy stood there holding a plush in his hand. He stared at Mangle sitting there at a table with Toy Chica. Toy Chica was leaning back in her chair while Mangle was trying on Foxy's pirate hat. Foxy thought she looked so cute with that on her head. Bonnie walked toward the girls. He started talking with them.

Foxy took a deep breath and walked over toward them. Bonnie saw him walking toward them.

"Hey bud," he said.

"Hey pal," said Foxy.

"Hey Foxy what's up," Toy Chica asked.

"Hi Foxy," said Mangle.

"Hey girls, um Mangle can you come with me to pirate cove for a minute?"

Mangle looked at Toy Chica. Toy Chica smiled at her and grabbed Bonnie hand. She stood up and pulled Bonnie away but not before she mouthed go ahead. Mangle looked at Foxy and nodded. Foxy smiled and led the way to pirate cove. They climbed inside.

"Foxy what is it," Mangle asked, "what do you want to see me for?"

Foxy held up the plush. Mangle covered her mouth as she gasped. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Foxy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you Foxy."

"I love you too Mangle."

They kissed again.

#

"What do you think Foxy wanted Mangle for," Toy Chica asked.

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "I'm sure he had something planned for her."

"Maybe."

"Hey don't worry, Foxy won't do anything to hurt her."

"I know that but I'm just curious is all."

"Well, maybe I should do something to get your mind off that."

He pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.

"Did that work?"

"Hmm, maybe a little more."

They kissed again.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 7, the dream fighting team

#

Foxy, Bonnie, Mangle, and Toy Chica were walking down the sidewalk. It was such a nice night out that they decided to take a walk. Of course Bonnie and Foxy ended up turning it into a date but the girls didn't complaint.

"It's so beautiful out here," said Mangle.

"Not as beautiful as my angel," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica blushing.

She kissed him.

"Well, my princess is beautiful too," said Foxy.

"Oh Foxy," said Mangle.

She kissed his cheek.

"Hey quite coping me Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Shut up I'm not," said Foxy.

The girls giggled. They were so cute when they got like that. They kept walking to the park. They found a place to sit down and relaxed. They were talking about something. Bonnie lied down onto the grass. Toy Chica smiled down at him. She grabbed his hand and held it. Foxy saw a flower. He stood up and went to get it.

As he took a step he ended up getting caught in a bear trap. He called out for Bonnie's help.

"Hey Bon," he called, "I'm stuck come give me a hand."

"Sure pal," said Bonnie, "I'll be right back girls."

He sat up and kissed Toy Chica before going to help Foxy. The girls giggled. They looked at each other.

"They are so cute," said Toy Chica.

Yeah they're," said Mangle.

"OW! OW! THAT FREAKIN' HURTS BON!"

"Quite moving and I'll get you out quicker!"

"We should help them," said Toy Chica.

"Right," said Mangle.

They got up and walked over to help. They saw Foxy falling onto the ground as his foot came out.

"Hey what ya know it worked," he said.

"Told you," said Bonnie, "why do you have to big deal over everything."

"Hey, I do not!"

"Whatever Foxy."

"You okay Foxy," Mangle asked.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "I'm fine Mangle."

"Putting on a show for Mangle," said Bonnie.

"Shut up," Foxy growled.

"Can you move your foot?"

"Oh yeah I didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't."

"Hey!"

The girls laughed. They were so cute when they got like that. Foxy moved his foot.

"It's fine," he said.

"Good cause I'm not carrying you back."

"Hey no one said you had to Bon!"

"You guys are too much," said Toy Chica laughing.

"Really," said Bonnie.

"Well, he is but I'm not," said Foxy.

"Boy you're so full of it, aren't you?"

"Grrrr, watch it Bon!"

They stopped when they heard the sound of someone moving in the shadows. Bonnie looked over to the shadows where he heard the noise. Foxy stood up and looked over at the same direction.

"Hey Bon," he said.

"I know," said Bonnie.

"What's going on," Toy Chica asked.

"We got company," said Bonnie.

The girls looked to see what the boys were talking about. A figure stood there watching them. Foxy pushed Mangle behind while Bonnie stepped in front of Toy Chica. The figure took a step forward. It launched itself at them.

"It's Drawkill Freddy," said Foxy moving Mangle to the side.

"I thought we took care of these guys last time," said Bonnie.

Drawkill Freddy launched at them. Bonnie swung his fist into the air only to have another figure attack him from the side. He let out a cry as he fell back

"BONNIE!" Toy Chica cried running to him.

"Damn it Drawkill Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Bon, it's Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Chica in the trees."

"You got to be kidding me," said Bonnie.

"What are they," Mangle asked.

"They're animatronics," said Foxy, "they're made to kill."

"We fought them once before," said Bonnie as he kicked one to the ground.

"What do they want," Toy Chica asked.

"Revenge probably," said Foxy.

"Hey Foxy can you get Chica and Freddy here?"

"Sure, can you protect the girls?"

"Yeah."

Foxy pulled out his phone and dialed Freddy's number. Mangle and Toy Chica jumped to the side as Drawkill Chica launched at them. Bonnie punched her in the face. She went flying back into a tree.

"You girls okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," said Mangle.

"We can help you," said Toy Chica.

"No," said Bonnie, "they're too strong just stand back and let us handle this."

Bonnie kicked Drawkill Foxy in the gut. He swore as the other Drawkill animatronics surrounded him. Toy Chica called out his name. Foxy jumped up and punched one in the face. He and Bonnie stood back to back.

"Did you get a hold of Freddy?"

"Yeah, they're on their way."

"Foxy on your left" Mangle cried.

Foxy swung his leg back and kicked Drawkill Bonnie's chin. The two punched and kicked the enemies as they came closer. They heard Freddy's voice call out to them. He and Chica came running with the others behind them.

"Freddy, Chica, you guys made it," said Bonnie.

"About time," said Foxy.

"Sorry we're late you guys," said Freddy.

"We had to gather the others," said Chica.

"Toy Freddy, get Mangle and Toy Chica out of here," said Freddy, "the four of us will handle this."

"Right," said Toy Freddy, "come on guys let's get out of here."

"I can't leave Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"I'm not leaving Foxy," said Mangle.

"You heard Freddy," said Toy Freddy, "come on let's go. Toy Bonnie help me."

They dragged the girls to a safe distance and hide. Toy Chica and Mangle watched as their boys fought. Freddy slammed his fist into Drawkill Foxy's skull while Chica tackled Drawkill Bonnie. Foxy punched Drawkill Chica. Bonnie leapt up and body slammed Drawkill Freddy to the ground.

"Foxy, Bonnie, take the ones on the right, Chica, you and I will the ones on the left."

"Right," they replied.

The toys watched as the four of them fought in perfect harmony with each other. Bonnie kicked while Foxy punched. Their bodies moved like they've been practicing a dance. The Drawkill animatronics didn't stand a chance against them. Toy Chica gasped as Bonnie got punched in the face. Mangle cried out as Foxy was sent flying. Bonnie caught him and sent him flying for the enemy. Foxy swung his hook back and hit Drawkill Freddy's face.

"Wow," said Toy Bonnie, "they're really strong."

"Yeah," said Toy Freddy.

Bonnie leapt up into the air and turned his body in the air. Foxy jumped up and pushed him forward. Bonnie held out his fist and slammed into Drawkill Chica's gut. He pushed down harder causing her to fall apart. She broke apart like paper.

"Wow," said Mangle, "I didn't think they were that amazing."

"Bonnie told me that he use get into fights as a kid but I've never knew that he was this strong of a fighter."

"He told you that," Toy Bonnie asked, "I knew he was cool but never this cool."

"BON! THROW ME!"

Bonnie grabbed Foxy arm and gave him a good toss. Foxy flew into the air swinging his hook back. He swung it forward slicing through Drawkill Freddy's abdomen. Foxy popped up and grinned. Bonnie turned to see Freddy being choked by Drawkill Bonnie.

"Foxy, go help Chica," said Bonnie, "I'll help Freddy."

"Right," said Foxy.

They took off and went to help their friends. Chica was on the ground being stepped on by Drawkill Foxy. Foxy jumped up and kicked him to the ground. Chica began to cough.

"You okay Chica," Foxy asked.

"Yeah, what about Freddy?"

"Bon went to help him out."

Drawkill Foxy stood up and glared at them. Chica stood up then she and Foxy went at him. They punched him in the chin breaking his head in two. They looked over to see that Freddy was free and Bonnie was helping him fight. Freddy held Drawkill Bonnie up by the arms while Bonnie punched through his chest. The animatronic let out a cry before falling to the ground. Freddy gave the toys the thumbs-up.

The toys came out of hiding. Toy Chica and Mangle ran to Bonnie and Foxy. They got to their boys and flew their arms around them. Chica walked over to Freddy.

"Oh Foxy," said Mangle, "I was so worried."

"I'm Fine Mangle," said Foxy, "that was nothing."

"I was so worried," said Toy Chica, "please Bonnie don't be so ridiculous, okay? You can't lose you."

"I'm sorry Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "I didn't mean to worry you. I'm just glad that you're safe and sound."

They kissed. Mangle and Foxy kissed too. Chica stood there smiling. Freddy put a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other and kissed. The others ran over to greet their friends. Toy Bonnie slapped Bonnie back as a way of congaing him for winning the fight. Bonnie looked at him and rubbed his arm. Toy Chica yelled at him for hitting her boyfriend after he just finished a fight. Toy Bonnie apologized.

"Hey it's no big deal," said Bonnie, "I'm fine. That fight was nothing."

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt," said Toy Chica.

"I'm fine angel. Knowing that you're waiting for me."

She blushed and pulled him into another kiss. They heard a voice and looked to see Crocker and his gang there watching them.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 8, here we go again

#

Bonnie groaned as he saw Crocker and his gang there watching them. Freddy walked over and greeted Crocker. Cocker shook his hand. Toy Chica held onto Bonnie's arm as she saw Crocena and Cheeks standing there. She glared at them. Doggy and Free walked toward them. They waved at them. Freddy looked at Crocker.

Crocker reached over and grabbed Freddy by the arm and pulled off his arm. Freddy let out a cry as Crocker kicked him down to the ground. The others called out Freddy's name. Foxy and Bonnie ran toward them but Doggy and Free got in front of them.

"Crocker what was that for," Bonnie yelled.

"Why did you hurt the captain," Foxy shouted.

"Why," Freddy asked.

"Oh be quiet Fazbear," said Crocker, "I've played nice with you all for far too long but I've finally had enough. I thought that the Drawkill animatronics would kill you but I forgot about the dream team over there."

"You traitor!" Bonnie shouted, "after everything we've done for you! this is how you repay us!"

"You bastard!" Foxy roared.

"I must thank you Bonnie," said Crocker, "you were the key in all this."

"What?!"

"Oh you don't understand me," said Crocker, "My plan was to destroy you all but after I've seen your handy work I've decided to let you live and join us. The girls have been looking for in sharing a room with you."

"You JERK!" Bonnie roared, "LIKE I'VE EVER JOIN THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU ATTACKED MY FRIEND AND YOU EXECPT ME TO JOIN YOU! THINK AGAIN! I RATHER DIE THEN BETRAY MY FRIENDS!"

"Suit yourself," said Crocker, "girls you can have his body once we finished here."

"You wouldn't get your hands on him," said Toy Chica grabbing Bonnie's arm.

"You bitch," said Crocena, "we told you to stay away from him."

"Why would I stay away from my boyfriend," said Toy Chica.

"Doggy, Free," said Crocker, "destroy Foxy and Bonnie, the girls and I will take care of the rest of them."

"Right," said Doggy and Free.

Free punched Foxy in the face. Foxy fell to the ground. Mangle called out his name. Doggy tackled Bonnie to the ground. Toy Chica tried to go at him but Crocena and Cheeks got in her way. They went at her. Mangle knocked Crocena to the ground.

"Thanks Mangle," said Toy Chica.

"Let's take care of them together," said Mangle.

"Right let's do it."

#

Foxy rolled down the hill. He came to a halt as he dug his hook into the ground. Free walked toward him. Foxy looked at him growling. Free went at him punching him in the face. Foxy flew into the tree behind him. He fell onto his hands and knees. Free took a step forward. He reached out to grab Foxy. Doggy came flying hitting him from the side. they went flying to the side. Bonnie came and helped Foxy to his feet.

"Thanks Bon," said Foxy.

"Any time pal," said Bonnie.

"Not bad," said Free.

"What do you except from Bonnie and Foxy the two top fighters of the Fazbear crew," said Doggy, "I knew that you two were strong but not this strong. You two must pleasure your girls really good in bed."

They took a step forward and ran at them. Bonnie grabbed Foxy's wrist and gave him a good toss. Foxy flew into the air swinging his hook forward. Free held up his arm only to have a face full of fist. He fell onto the ground. Bonnie stood there over him. Foxy knocked Doggy down to the ground digging his hook into him.

They fell onto the ground. Free dodged Bonnie's blows but he couldn't dodge a jab to the chest with Bonnie's knee. He held his chest and glared at Bonnie baring his teeth. Bonnie swung his fist into his face. Free flew into the air and hit a tree. Foxy and Doggy rolled around on the ground. Doggy kneed in him in the gut.

Foxy bared his teeth to avoid screaming in pain. Foxy leapt up and stood there. Doggy slowly got to his knees. Foxy got ready to attack. Doggy picked up some dirt and threw into Foxy's eyes. Foxy swore under his breath as he tried to clear his eyes. Doggy jumped up and bashed him in the face. Foxy went flying back onto the ground. Doggy walked toward him slowly. Foxy slowly go up to his knees.

Crocena came flying into the air hitting Doggy's side. They went flying off hitting a tree. Foxy managed to clear his eyes. He looked to see Mangle holding our her hand to him. He took her hand and stood up.

"Are you okay Foxy," she asked.

"Yeah," said Foxy, "that was a dirty trick he pulled."

Crocena and Doggy got up to their feet. Mangle and Foxy looked at them. They walked toward the couple slowly.

"How cute," said Doggy, "your girl came to die by your side Foxy, to tell you the truth; I've always hated you and Bonnie. You two come to our place and think you can take avenge of us. Oh boy that friend of yours has the nerve to charm the girls and then turn them down for some chicken. You both are a waste of space."

"That's where you're wrong," Mangle cried.

Foxy held out his hand stopping her from speaking. She looked at him.

"Foxy," she said.

"Let me get one thing straight Doggy," said Foxy, "I may be not the greatest guy in the world but don't you dare ever insult my best friend. Bonnie is more of a man than you'll ever be in fact he's more of a man than me. I wouldn't even be able to date Mangle if he hadn't needed me. I want nothing but the best for my friends and Mangle. So you can say what you want about me but don't ever insult my love ones."

"Are you done," said Crocena, "it's true that Bonnie is a bigger man than you and Doggy but do you really think that you could give him true love? No what Cheeks and I have for him; that's true love. That chicken has nothing on us."

"I doubt that," said Foxy, "you say its true love but it's only one sided. Bonnie loves Toy Chica and you can't take that away from him. You don't love him; you're just obsessed with him. If you really love him like you say that you do then won't you want him to be happy? Even it's not with you? I know that is what I would want if Mangle didn't love me. I would want her to be happy even if it's not with me."

"Foxy," said Mangle.

"In my opinion, that's true love. Wanting the person you want to be happy no matter what even if its not with you."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX! YOU DON'T KNOW LOVE! SO DON'T STAND THERE AND LANCHER ME ABOUT LOVE!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Foxy, "I know about love because I love Mangle. So I do know what I'm talking about. If you believe me then come at me and proof that I'm wrong!"

Crocena ran toward him. Doggy called out to her but she didn't listen. Foxy ran toward her and leapt up into the air. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled off her head. Doggy stood there in shock as Foxy threw her head to the ground.

"Damn," said Foxy, "I hate hurting girls. It's not my style."

"You Freak!" Doggy shouted.

"Hey Doggy," said Foxy, "Do you want to know why Bonnie and I are so strong? It's because we're willing to do whatever it takes to win for our friends."

Doggy ran toward him. Foxy swung his hook to the side knocking him to the ground. Doggy tried to get up but Foxy stood on his back. Foxy held up his hook and swung it downward. Doggy let out a scream as Foxy's hook pierced through his body. He pulled out wires and other parts. Mangle stood there watching the whole thing.

"Foxy," she said.

Foxy walked over to her and fell to his knees. She ran to his side. She grabbed his arm.

"Foxy are you alright," she asked.

"Hey," said Foxy, "I need to help Bon."

He began to feel weak and collapsed onto the ground. Mangle cried out his name.

#

Bonnie sidle across the ground, he looked up at Free. He looked over to see Foxy lying there in Mangle's arms.

"Looks like Foxy won his fight," he said.

"You should be worried about yourself Bonnie," said Free, "It's too bad though. I really admire you. I mean the way you can make repairs like you have and the way you are with the ladies. I've find myself getting jealous of you."

"Do you ever stop talking," said Bonnie.

"Seriously though," said Free, "I don't understand you at all Bonnie, I mean Crocena and Cheeks just throw themselves at you and yet you choose a different girl but I can understand Toy Chica is really beautiful. Hey I know when I kill you; I'll make her my girlfriend. That would be nice I promise to care for her and give some much love that she'll know what to do with. Well. We'll probably never leave the bedroom."

"You're pissing me off," said Bonnie.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I must've by the look on your face."

"SHUT UP!"

Bonnie stood there with rage burning in his eyes. There was no way he was going to let this creep anywhere near Toy Chica.

"Bro are you okay," Toy Bonnie called as he reached him.

He stopped when he saw Bonnie's face. He looked very scary. Free stood there watching him with a smirk on his face. Bonnie took off toward him. Free held up his fist to punch but Bonnie disappeared from view. He turned around only to kick in the gut by Bonnie. He went flying hitting the water nearby.

Bonnie stood there watching. Free crawled out from the water. He glared at him enraged. He slowly got up and walked toward them. Toy Bonnie stood there as he approached. Cheeks came flying hitting his side. They threw back into the water. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie turned to see Toy Chica standing there holding where her arm use to be.

"Stupid bitch," she said.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 10, the unilmate tag team

#

"Stupid bitch," she said.

"Toy Chica," said Toy Bonnie, "you're hurt."

"Toy Bonnie go help the others," said Toy Chica, "I'll stay and fight with Bonnie."

"Okay," said Toy Bonnie taking off.

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie, "you're hurt,"

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm more worried about Foxy than myself right now."

"He'll pull through," said Bonnie.

They heard movement coming from the water. Free and Cheeks came climbing out of the water.

"You bitch," Cheeks hissed, "you'll pay for this."

Bonnie noticed that her eye was missing and so was her arm too. He was proud of his girl. She put up a good fight. He couldn't be any more attracted to her right now. Free growled and walked toward them.

"Damn you," he cried, "just see how attractive girls find you once I remove your face!"

He ran toward them. Bonnie ran at him. They swung fist. Free grabbed his left arm and pulled it off. Toy Chica cried out his name. Cheeks ran at her. Toy Chica jumped back as she ran at her. She held out her arm bashing it into her neck. Cheeks fell back onto the ground. Toy Chica stood there glaring at her.

"Stay down," she said, "I won't want to kill you."

"Really well then," said Cheeks, "that's funny because I want you die."

She got up and went at her. Toy Chica jumped into the air and flipped in the air. She landed behind her and grabbed her head from either sides.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but you leave me no choice."

She pulled off her head and threw it to the ground. She stood there and looked over to see Bonnie and Free still fighting. She went to help Bonnie. Bonnie fell back with Free on top of him. Free reached down and grabbed his face. Toy Chica let out a cry as Bonnie's face came off. Free began to laugh at him.

"How does it feel to be less attractive," he said, "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Actually," said Bonnie, "I don't care if I'm attractive or not. All I care about are my friends and what they think of me. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks."

"You fool how can you lay there and say that you're fine without a face?!"

"Because," said Toy Chica kicking him off of Bonnie.

"I don't care what he looks like."

"Toy Chica," said Bonnie.

She knelt down beside him and held him in her arm. He looked up at her. He touched her face. They looked into each other's eyes.

"We kind of match," she said.

"Yeah kind of," Bonnie replied chuckling.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine as long as I have you with me."

He stroked her cheek. She touched his hand.

"I love you Bonnie, I don't care what you look like. All that matters to me is that it's you."

"Same with you."'

"I'm going to throw out," said Free getting up.

Bonnie got up holding his arm out in front of Toy Chica. Free got to his feet.

"If I have to listen to anymore of you two spitting out that crap I'm going insane."

Bonnie got to his feet. Free ran toward them. Bonnie ran toward him and slammed his elbow into his throat. His head came flying off into the air. It hit the ground and rolled into the water. Bonnie was breathing heavily. He was about to fall forward but Toy Chica caught him. He looked at her and put his arm around her for support.

"You're alright," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "just not use to fighting two fights back to back like this."

"You did great though, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I'm proud of you too."

They began to walk when the others came flying down onto the ground.

"FREDDY! GUYS!" Bonnie shouted.

"B-Bonnie," said Chica, "Crocker is too strong for us, only you and Foxy can beat him."

"That's what you think girlie," said Crocker.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bonnie roared running toward him.

Crocker punched him under his chin. Bonnie fell back. Toy Chica cried out running to him. Crocker appeared in front of her and smacked her aside. Bonnie called out her name. Crocker turned to face him. He walked toward him.

"Looks like you've been through a lot today Bonnie," he said, "I'm willing to forgive you if you come with me."

"Fat chance," said Bonnie, "I rather die than join you!"

"B-Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"God you're annoying girl. Both you and that white fox get on my nerves."

"BON!"

Foxy punched Crocker in the face. Bonnie got up to his feet.

"Foxy," said Bonnie.

"You bastard," said Foxy, "you'll pay for you did to Mangle!"

Bonnie looked and saw that Mangle had been torn apart. He realized now why Foxy was so mad. Crocker sat up and rubbed his nose.

"Two you are going to be a pain."

"Bon, can you still keep fighting?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I'm able to fight."

"You both are too weak," said Crocker, "I knew if you were to fight my gang before I faced you two then I would stand a chance against you two."

"You think so, huh," said Foxy, "well, you guess wrong pal. Bon and I have been through worst than you. I'm pretty sure you can't hold a candle to Springtrap and he was pretty tough, right Bon?"

"Yeah that's right," said Bonnie.

"Enough talk," said Crocker, "I'll kill you both right here right now and then I will known as the one to who take down Foxy and Bonnie the two strongest fighters in the Fazbear crew."

"You talk too much," said Bonnie.

"I agree with you Bon. He sure likes to talk."

"That's it prepare to die!"

He ran at them. Foxy and Bonnie swung their fists into the air punching him under the chin. He fell onto the ground. He sat up and growled. He got up and went at them. Foxy ducked while Bonnie threw a punch at his face. Crocker went flying back into the air. Foxy used Bonnie to jump up into the air.

"BON!" he cried.

Bonnie leapt up into the air and grabbed his wrist. They spun around into the air. Bonnie threw Foxy into him. Foxy threw Bonnie downwards into his chest. Crocker went flying back down to the ground. Bonnie flew beneath him and kicked his back. Foxy swung his hook forward and bashed it into his stomach. Crocker fell back to the ground. They both came down crashing their fists into his gut.

Crocker let out a scream as he fell backwards. He glared up at them with rage in his eyes.

"Foxy now!" Bonnie shouted.

"I know, don't rush me," said Foxy.

They grabbed each other's hand and made one big fist. They went straight down for him. Their fist slammed into his body. They twisted their bodies into the air and stomped hard into him. The force of the impact caused the ground beneath him to break apart. They pulled apart and landed in separate spots. There was a loud exploration.

"We did it," said Foxy.

"Yup," said Bonnie, "we did."

"Heh, chalk one up for team Foxy and Bonnie."

"Heh, yeah."

Bonnie felt weak and fell forward onto the ground.

"BON!" Foxy cried out running to him.

He stopped as he began to feel weak too. He fell forward onto the ground. He looked over at Bonnie. Bonnie gave him the thumbs-up before passing out. Foxy returned the thumbs-up before he passed out too. Gold and the Puppet: who were watching the fight from a far appeared. They looked down at the others.

"The others aren't as bad as these two," said the puppet, "I quick and they'll be fine."

"As usual, Bonnie and Foxy took up most of the damage," said Gold.

'That's to be accepted from the two top fighters of our group."

"Yes, you're right," said Gold, "let's take them all back now."

"Yes let's take them back," said the puppet.

#

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Light 11, welcome to the heroes

#

Bonnie woke up and looked over to see Foxy lying beside him. He looked repaired. He figured that Gold and the puppet must've repaired them. He jabbed Foxy. Foxy opened his eyes and blinked. He saw Bonnie looking at him.

"Hey you got your face back," he said.

"Funny," said Bonnie, "I guess we must've been out for a while."

"That doesn't surprise me,' said Foxy.

"Come on let's go see the girls."

"Sure, I want to see Mangle again I'm worried about her."

"Yeah I'm worried about Toy Chica."

They got up and made their way to the door. They opened it only to be welcomed by party favors. They saw the others standing there good as new.

"Halt the heroes," said everyone.

Mangle stood there smiling. Foxy ran to her and picked her up in his arms. He spun her around before they kissed. Bonnie saw Toy Chica standing there smiling. He ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms and stated into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Welcome back, my hero," she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks my angel," he said.

They kissed again. Foxy and Mangle were staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm glad that my hero is safe," she said.

"I'm glad that my princess is safe," said Foxy.

#

They threw a party for them. Freddy had explained that Crocker and the others would never bother them again. Bonnie was relieved that he didn't have to deal with the girls anymore. Foxy was just glad the nightmare was over. Foxy and Bonnie walked to the hall that led to the office. They stood there watching the guard before stepping into the room.

The guard looked up and screamed falling back. They high fived each other as they came out. They walked back to the stage room talking.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah I do," said Bonnie, "you saved my life that day."

"Hey would do the same for me."

"Yeah pal I would."

"Hey let's go find the girls."

"Good idea."

They walked until they found the girls sitting on the stage. Foxy sat down beside Mangle while Bonnie sat next to Toy Chica. The girls smiled and wrapped their arms around them. Bonnie placed his arm Toy Chica's waist while Foxy placed his hand on Mangle's back. They kissed their girls. Their lives were good now.

They had each other, two best pals with two girls that love them for them. It was all good. They had ended a big fight and ended up feeling great. These two friends lived out the rest of their lives happy. It didn't take long for them to marry their girls and start families of their own. Life had just restarted again. A new generation to tell their story of friendship and love and how they fought to protect their love ones.

#

The end


End file.
